Wings of Freedom
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: Harmony, Willow and Flynn are recently freed from the School. They are on the run. They end up seprated. Harmony is hurt in La Push. Willow and Flynn are in Forks. It doesn't help that Nick, the leader of a pack of Erasers has a grudge against Harmony...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! :0 This is my first crossover, though not my first story. I haven't read either series recently, so keep that in mind. though I AM halfway through the Angel Experiment at the moment. Please read and review!**

**Silentmusic226: Why do I have to say it?**

**Harmony: Because it's considered stealing and wrong.**

**Silentmusic226: (sighs) Fine. I do not own Twlight or Maximum Ride. Even though I REALLY wished Seth was mine.**

**Harmony: You have me!**

**Silentmusic226: Sorry Harmony, Seth is better... Please enjoy the story anyways! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Harmony's POV**

I had to keep running, or they would catch us. Flynn, who was in my arms, whimpered in fear and closed his eyes, burring his face in my neck. Howls became louder. They would hear and smell our fear; it excited them. I shifted Flynn to one arm and reached for Willow's small hand with the other. "Come on Sweetie. Keep running, they can't catch us if we keep running."

I could see the fear in her wide eyes. The hunter's howls slowly got farther away, but we didn't stop. It could still be a trap. Hopefully, the pouring rain will cover our scent instead of making it stronger, like I feared.

"H-Harmony… I'm tired, I can't go any farther." Willow gasped, tugging on my hand while slowing down. I could feel myself slowing down as well. My brain rebelled against this action. But my body had decided not to listen to my brain.

My muscles ached painfully; it felt like I had a giant Charlie-horse, but all over my body. Of course, considering my life, I have been in worse pain. My pounding head didn't help my mood either. I continued walking, studying my surroundings; I was in a forest, but that was all I could tell you. Having living under a city in a secret lab that did terrible things for the beginning of my life, made my overall knowledge very small. Thank God for that girl- Max, I think her name was- who rescued me and as many as they could. If they hadn't, I would still be living in a dog cage being experimented on, or in other words, tortured. Max had even asked if I had wanted to join their flock, and I nearly did. But they seemed so close and I didn't want to ruin that. Plus, I felt like there was something I had to do.

At last! I had found what I was searching for; a big enough tree for all of us to sleep in. Luckily for us, the rain had stopped. I helped the little ones into lower branches before climbing up and joining them myself. I always put them first. They were my world, my only family. When we were high enough for me, I helped Flynn and Willow get settled. I rubbed Willow's back around her wings- the place was one of her soft spots.

There is a reason why we spent most of our lives in labs- and not the good kind. Is there _even_ a good kind? Probably not. The three of us were mutants. We were born, made this way. The white-coats experimented with different kinds of DNA and mixing it. Willow and I were 98% human and 2% Avian hybrid. In other words, we were humans that had wings and really thin, hollow bird bones. You might wonder if we could use those wings, and oh yeah, we could. Probably the coolest and best thing ever- well, except _not_ being in a cage. My wings had a wingspan of 13 feet. Willow's were smaller since she was younger, but they were still big; a 9 foot wingspan is still big. Both our wings were solid white, though Willow's wings showed signs of changing color in the future. Probably get some brown in it. We were able to fold our wings tightly against our backs to hide them under a shirt or a jacket.

Flynn was another story altogether. He was 94% human, 3% lizard and 3% bat. I seriously don't know what they were thinking when they created him. Flynn had scales on his chest, arms and back. His nails were sharp and pointy, along with his teeth. On his back were wings that looked like bat wings. They had about a 7 foot wingspan. I didn't know if he would be able to fly with those wings, there was never time to see. I hoped that he would one day fly. It would make traveling easier, but also because he really wanted to be able to fly. He also had a scaly tail that had tiny spikes. It shot out from his back under his wings. Flynn was able to hide his wings like us. His tail he was able to wrap around himself like a belt. I know he didn't like doing that, but he always tried to be strong for his sister and me.

It was sad how they could actually do this to us. They had taken us from our homes when we were babies and "played" with our DNA. Well, I don't know if _I_ had a family, but Flynn and Willow did. I even saw them before they were changed. I had started crying silently. Flynn was a newborn and the time and Willow had been two. They are the only ones in our tiny "flock" at the moment that were actually related by blood. I would always consider them my family, no matter what. Sometimes when I looked at them together, I would miss Melody; my twin sister. She was the reason why were able to escape the second time. She didn't make it out with us. I was torn between wishing that she was still alive and that she was dead. But my gut feeling that she was still alive, out there somewhere.

That night I slept fitfully. What would happen is the Erasers come back? I know that they always came back, never tired, always lusting for our blood. But would they come back during the night or would we have time in the morning to get a better lead on them. We were trapped in a tree and I didn't look forward crossing paths with them while we were in the tree and they were on the ground. But then again, what choice do we have? I mused before settling in my branch and closed my eyes. I shivered. It was getting cold quickly. I grabbed my pack from a nearby branch. Pulling out some old blankets, I proceeded to tuck around Willow and Flynn. I kept only one for myself along with my other jacket. Now a little warmer, my body relaxed and it was difficult to stay awake, someone needed to keep watch. My stomach growled. _We will find some food in the morning in the nearest town. I'll wake Willow and Flynn in an hour or so and then we'll be on our way again. _I thought before I fell asleep, the sounds of the forest my lullaby.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? I know a secret way for you to tell me... its called... wait for it... REVIEWING! :) I don't care if you think its really good or really bad. Tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! Tell your friends! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Harmony's POV**

Laughter. I woke to laughter. And not the good kind for sure! How had they found us so quickly? We weren't asleep for that long! I nearly fell out of the tree when I heard the sound again. It seemed like the laughter showed the evil souls that were hidden behind their too beautiful model faces.

"Be careful! We don't want you ruining that beautiful body but falling Angel! That reminds me, I have to ask, did it hurt?"

"What?" I knew that Nick was an idiot, but not this bad. Though I should've seen it coming.

"When you fell from heaven, duh! You even got the wings Angel!" Him and his buddies were practically on the ground laughing. I nearly growled, a snarl on my face. I wasn't usually so bad tempered, but what can I say? Nick brought out the worst in me. Though it hadn't always been that way….

"Aw Angel, don't do that! That look doesn't look right on your sweet face!" Nick laughed. I decided to take advantage of the situation while it was still there. Decretly, I signaled to Willow and Flynn to start climbing to other branches. I started picking up our stuff and shoving it into bags. I knew that I had to say or do something to get all of their attention on me. I handed Willow the bags, gave them a small smile, took a deep breath, then climbed down two or three branches.

"Where do you think you're going Angel?" Nick growled, his teeth getting sharper.

"What I do and don't do is NOT your business! It wasn't your's before, and it sure as hell it isn't now! Who put ytou in charge? Oh right. I forgot, they made you leader because they felt sorry for you because your weak." Nick howled and the rest of his transformation was complete. Nick and his buddies were Erasers. We were human and bird, they were human and wolf; which made us the perfect prey. Nick was what you would call the alpha of their "pack". He wasn't born this way like the others. He was what apparently was the SuperEraser. Better, stronger, smarter and lasted longer. The average Eraser lived about six years. I think one of the main reasons why Nick hated me so much was because of what I did to him.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice the rest of them had shifted until all of them howled as one. One of them leaped up, snapping his jaws. I let out a little scream as I climbed back up higher. His jaws full of razor sharp teeth were barely inches away from my feet.

I glanced around me to see if Willow and Flynn and gotten away safely. I didn't see even a feather or scale of them. I felt a small smirk on my face before it was gone. No need to tip them off on my plan. Instead, I started climbing even higher in the tree.

I don't think they fully understood what I was doing until I was on the last sturdy branch. They howled in outrage. Nick leaped up into the branches and started to come after me.

"OMG! Will you look at the time? I'm late! I'm late! I CAN'T be late! Not for my manicure!" I said in a high, chirpy, silly valley girl voice. They looked at me like I was insane. Maybe I was, but that was something to think about later.

Then I spread my wings and jumped. Nick growled and grabbed my ankle. I kicked him in the face and he let go, yelling in pain as he fell to the ground. I didn't stick around after that. I had to find Flynn and Willow before the Erasers did. But knowing those two, they were probably somewhere safe and eating the very last of our food.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! I forgot to say before, if you have any questions about the characters or story, just PM me and I'll get back to as quickly as I can. I practically live online during the summer... ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! The THREE of you who reviewed are awesome, so I decied to update for you! The three awesome people are... Rayne, BlackAngleGirl, and Dark Fire Pixie! Follow their lead and review and I shall love you forever! I know its more Maximum Ride so far, but never fear! Seth is to the rescue! And I don't own either Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Harmony's POV**

They couldn't have traveled that far considering when they couldn't fly yet. It started to rain a while after I had flown away from Nick. I was forced to land under a rock overhang by the ocean. I wasn't sure where along the coast, but I _did_ know was last time we were in a town, we had left Organ and were in Washington. Who knows how far we had traveled since then. All of were faster and stronger than the average grown man. We could run at top speed for miles before tiring. Unfortunally, the Erasers are just as fast as us, if not faster.

I sat, shivering looking at the waves crash on the rocks. There was no way for me to get warm, since Willow grabbed all the bags. Unfurling my wings, I folded them around me like a feathery blanket. It gave me a little protection from the mist and spray coming off the waves. I hardly slept that night. If I did, it was fretfully and not for long. The rain lasted all day and the next.

When I cracked my eyes open in the morning, the sun was peeking out between clouds. I leaped up gratefully, joints popping from staying in the same position for such a long time. I wobbled slightly. I was so hungry it wasn't even funny! I felt like I could eat an _entire herd _of cows, fork and knife aside. I needed food right away.

Glancing around, I looked to see if anyone was around. Damn! There was someone running along the beach. I couldn't tell if he was a boy or a man. He had russet skin and short, black hair. He also had on only cutoffs. I could hear the music coming from his ipod clearly. The music wasn't all that bad. Curious why someone would run along the beach so early in the morning and dressed like that, I took a tiny step forward, leaning forward as well. I heard a loud crack then I tumbled down from my perch. I let out a tiny scream at the sudden, unexpected fall.

When the world righted itself, I found myself on the beach a few feet away from the waves. I heard the sound of rocks being crunched under running feet. I looked up in panic to see the guy running even fast towards me. When I tried to fold my wings to keep them hidden behind my back, I found that I couldn't. Only then did I feel the throbbing pain coming from my left wing. Crap! What was I going to do? A twin pain of the one in my wing came from my right ankle. I couldn't run or fly away, and I didn't have time to heal them, like I would've done if I was alone. I have the power to heal. So far I can only heal cuts, sprains and once, a broken bone. Though I avoid doing anything big like broken bones now, since I was knocked out for three days after.

Even though he wasn't an Eraser, I was still panicking. No one outside my family have ever seen my wings. And I really wanted to keep it that way. He was almost here, coming closer and closer.

* * *

><p>Cl<strong>iffhanger! I hate reading cliffhangers like you probably do, but I LOVE writing them! They're so... dramatic! Anyways, review and I'll update 'cause I got the next chapter writen and MAYBE the one after that... One more thing before I shut up until the next chapter... I came up with an idea for a Twilight fanfic. It involves a girl who lives alone in a lighthouse (possibly with her sister, depends on which way I want to go, since I see two different paths for this story) and a certian werewolf (s) (also depends on which path I take). And well, maybe the girl isn't all what she seems to be... please tell me what you think. I thought of it this morning when I was walking with my dad.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four! Hope it holds you until I can update again. (Which is hopefully later today... I couldn't finish typing the entire chapter, so I cut it in half...) Please review! It means the world to me! Oh! before I forget, this chapter is for BlackAngleGirl (sorry if I got your name wrong, I usually write the names down, but I'm going off memory at the moment. I'll fix it when I get back.)**

**Willow: Silentmusic226 doesn't own Twilight or Maximum Ride. She only owns her own characters and her plot.**

**Me: Why did you have to say it like that?**

**Willow: What? You said to do like that; like ripping off a band-aid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Willow's POV**

I really wished that Flynn and I could fly like Harmony. It would've made things so much simpler. It would've made it that much harder for Nick and his pack to track us. I knew that Harmony didn't like the way we traveled- on foot-, that she missed flying. But she gave up it up when she and Melody took us in. Flynn was anxious to fly, like me. Harmony was going to teach us before we had to leave our home in Little Rock. Harmony had met Nick there. I had never liked Nick, but I didn't say anything to Harmony; she was happy for the first time her life and I didn't want to ruin that for her. She often says that she forgets that I am only five years old, since I talk and act someone _at_ _least _twicemy age.

When we paused for a moment, we looked around. Nothing looked familiar, then again, there never was. I walked up to a tall tree. "Come on Flynn. Lets climb as high as we can and see what we can." I said, pulling on his hand careful of his nails. Both Harmony and I have scars on our hands from his nails. Not, that he _means_ to do it.

We climbed as high as we could and stopped. We learned the hard way to know when to stop. If Harmony hadn't been there, it would've been messy.

Something glinted about three miles away. I focused in on it. Having hawk vision has its perks. It was a house that had a lot of glass windows. I looked at Flynn. "What do you think Flynn? Is it safe?" I asked. You may be ask, why ask a four year old if a place is safe or not? Flynn has the ability to tell if a place is safe or not. Flynn shrugged his shoulders. "Feels safe, but not safe too." He said. Unlike me, he acted somewhat his age. I looked around for Harmony. We were supposed to have met up by now. Somehow she always knows where we are when we get separated. I don't know how far we went, but it had to be several miles. "Smells different." Flynn said suddenly.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Smells different. With Harmony, smells like doggie. Now it smells like flowers." Flynn shrugged, not sure himself.

What was that supposed to mean? I wondered. I shrugged it off; it probably didn't mean anything. We climbed back down the tree. I grabbed Flynn's hand and we walked towards the glass house, not sure where else to go. Maybe it was empty and we could hide there until Harmony came.

We didn't get far before I heard my tummy rumble. Flynn's echoed. I stopped and looked through the bags for food. From how everything was packed, Harmony had put the warmer blankets and jackets into our bags. I sighed. I didn't like it when she put us over herself. Hopefully she would find us soon before night fell; it was already getting a little chilly.

I handed Flynn a pop tart and kept one for myself. We sat down under a tree and ate. There was never enough food; we burned too many calories too fast. Before I could stop him, Flynn had grabbed one of the last two apples and had bitten into most of it. "I'm hungry! We have food. We eat food." Flynn said with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." I sighed. I grabbed the last apple for myself. Harmony would kill us later, but at the moment, I couldn't bring myself to care.

A few minutes later, we were walking again. "Once upon a time, when walking in the woods alone, Hansel and Gretel disappeared and were never to be seen again." A harsh voice said from behind a thicket of trees. We froze where we stood. Erasers closed in from all around.

"That isn't how the story goes Nick," I said, trying to figure out what to do. I hoped that my voice didn't shake and stayed strong, like Harmony's would've. _Where is Harmony? Is she hurt? Is she- no_! I refused to finish the thought.

"But that's how _your _story goes." Nick snapped his jaws eagerly. Through signals, I told Flynn what to do. "Well, hate to disappoint you, but that isn't how that story goes either!" I spat. Then I grabbed Flynn's hand and shoved up the nearest tree. I climbed up after him. A hand closed around my leg, pulling me back down. "Willow!" Flynn yelled. He slashed at the Eraser's face. He fell back, clutching his face in pain. Flynn grabbed my arm and pulled up to safety. "Sorry Willow." Flynn said, looking at the blood on my arm from where he had grabbed me.

"Don't worry about it Flynn. I'm okay." I reassured him.

Nick roared then hit the tree. The leaves rattled. The branches shook slightly, making me and Flynn to clutch the branches we sat on. The smile on Nick's face could only be described as pure evil. He began repeating hitting the tree and shaking it. The rest of the pack joined in. The tree shook so bad that it was really hard to hang on.

I could see Flynn's fingers slip one by one. Then he fell. "Flynn!" I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry 'bout the cliffy. I am in a rush at the moment, so be happy that I uploaded at all. Like I said before, you won't have to wait long- hopefuly. Please review! Thanks for sticking with this and reading! Tell your friends! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5. I know that I would have it up asap, and I'm sorry! I now have an AWESOME beta! Dark Fire Pixie! I sent her this chapter about half an hour ago and I got it back a few minutes ago. To make up my late-ness, I am going to type up the next chapter (have to double check I have the right one done) and send it off to my beta and post it when its done. Hope you like it! Remember, REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Nick grabbed Flynn then proceeded to stuff him in a bag. Flynn lashed out the best he could with his nails and teeth. "Run Willow!" Flynn managed to yell before a rag was shoved into his mouth.

With tears in my eyes, I did as my brother said. It ripped my heart to do too. I jumped to a different branch and missed it. Following instinct, I flared open my wings. When my fall slowed, I pushed downwards with my wings, sending myself skyward. I struggled to stay aloft. The longer I moved my wings, the better I got. But I also got more tired. "Flynn! Hang in there!" I yelled, diving down where her brother was. An Eraser held a bag open, running around trying to be under me so if I fell, I landed in the bag. It would've been more funnier if the whole situation wasn't so scary. I flew past him, ripping the bag that held Flynn from Nick's hands. "Stop moving you dumbdumb! Do you _want _me to drop you?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Willow?" Flynn's voice was scared. Well, I think he said my name, since he still had the rag in his mouth.

"Yeah, who else would it be? Now shush. I need to focus or we'll fall out of the sky and right into their hands." Flynn was silent after that.

I flew towards the house we saw earlier, not sure where else to go. Nick and his pack had went away to somewhere. I couldn't see them anywhere. When I went down to land, my wing hit a tree branch that I didn't see and I lost control. I screamed. We tumbled down quickly. Flynn ripped his way out of the bag before he hit the ground. I crashed down next to him.

We groaned together as one. It took us a minute to find the will to sit up. I took stock of out injuries. Flynn had a bruise forming on his cheek, scratches all over his body along with a long cut on his leg. Blood was quickly staining his pants. I myself could feel several bruises forming all over my body and I couldn't feel my wings. When I turned to look at them, I saw blood speckled on them. My shoulder stated to ache painfully. I gently put my hand on my wing and pulled it back to see it was covered in blood. I felt like crying. If Harmony had been here, she would've taken care of us.

"Someone's coming," Flynn mumbled suddenly.

"Who?" I asked, struggling to get my feet. If I had to meet anyone, it would be on my feet. Flynn looked like he was going to faint. "Hey Flynn, just hang in there okay?" I said soothingly. I didn't know what do if Flynn fainted, but Flynn fainted a few seconds after saying, "Trust them. They're safe."

"Flynn!" I cried, dropping to my knees to my brother. All that movement send the world spinning.

A twig snapped. My head snapped up at the sound. I watched closely as a man and a woman slowly walked towards us. I froze. They were beautiful; too beautiful. They _had_ to be Erasers! _No, _I told myself. _Erasers can't be that pale and there has never been a girl Eraser before. And Flynn said to trust them._ I calmed down slightly, but I was still wary of them. The man had blonde hair and kind honey-golden eyes. The woman had pretty light brown hair and matching eyes. Their eyes were wide at the sight of us, wide at the sight of my wings. "Please help us. Please don't let anyone find out about us. Don't let them take us back!" I whispered, then I fainted myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**See? Didn't I promise this chapter? Now read and enjoy! I shall work on the next chapter when I can! Seriously, Dark Fire Pixie is Awesome! :)  
><strong>

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Harmony's POV**

Gritting my teeth, I folded my wings and quickly pulled on my jacket that had been tied around my waist. "Are you okay?" The person asked. He looked around his early twenties, but then again, I could be wrong. I haven't been around enough people to be able to guess someone's age. He was even hotter than Nick. _NO! Don't even go there Harmony_! I scolded myself. He had warm chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm fine," I said. He froze and his eyes widened when they met mine. It occurred to me how I must look to him. I blushed and looked down. I pulled leaves from my blonde hair and clothes. I couldn't do much about the stains. I knew that my blue eyes must be also wide. I peeked up at him through my hair; he was _still_ staring at me. _I don't look _that _bad, did I? _I wondered.

I cleared my throat and said, "Anyways, I'm fine. You didn't need to bother yourself. You can continue on your way." I said, looking at the waves instead of him.

"Seth. I'm Seth." He said suddenly.

"Oookkkaaaay. Well, Seth. It was nice meeting ya! Well, I should be on my way." I gave him a pointed look, which he ignored.

"Then why haven't you gotten up?" He reached over and touched my foot, moving up my leg, looking for broken bones. "Hey! Don't touch m- Ow!" I yelled. He had touched my bad ankle.

"That's what I thought. Come on, I'll take you to Emily's so that you can be fixed up." Seth said, picking me up.

"Hey! Put me down!" I was scared that he could feel my wings through my jacket. What if he found out and blabbed about it and the School found me again? I _never_ wanted to go to that hell-hole again! I would rather die. My hurt wing felt like it was on fire. Seth's skin was really hot, like he had a fever or something. He chose to ignore my complaints as well.

"What's your name? Where are you from? How did you get up there? _Why_ were you up there?" Seth asked. I looked pointly at the ocean. I felt Seth sigh. "Well, at least could you tell me your name?"

I considered it. "Please?" Seth asked in a quite voice. He sounded like this was really important to him. Why, I don't know. "Harmony." I finally said. I don't know why I didn't lie like I usually did and gave a fake name. Seth's smile was so happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to play nice and continue on with Harmony's POV. Hope you like it and thanks for reading!**

**Me: Stay away from me! You can't make me say it!**

**Harmony: *sighs* Bring in the secret weapon**

**Me: What secret weapon?**

**Seth: Please say it. For me.**

**Me: Uhhhhh... What? Oh. I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride. I only own Harmony, Willow, Flynn and Nick. Why can't I own you too Seth?**

**Seth: Call Stephine Meyer's lawers and then get back to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Harmony's POV**

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was or how I got there. I closed my eyes and tried to think things through. I remember Seth picking me up and carrying me somewhere… Emily's? I don't remember what happened after that. Did I faint or something? I didn't have any broken bones, my ankle and wing were healed. I cracked my eyes open slightly and looked around again. I was in what looked like a bedroom. There were no pictures or anything that could've told me anything about who lived here.

Voices could be heard from the other side of the door. They were talking quietly, too quite for a human to understand, but not for a bird kid. "What are we going to do about her? She obviously isn't human. Have you _seen_ her wings? Someone is probably looking for her and I don't want anyone sniffing around here!" A deep voice said.

I felt my blood freeze. They have seen my wings! I had to get out of here! Already the walls seemed to be closing in on me. "What difference does it make? Its not like we're human all the time. She's my imprint! I won't let her go without a fight! And she has a name. It's Harmony." That was Seth's voice. Seth. A thousand and one curses were going off in my head. He was an Eraser! They _all _were. What else could they be talking about? I was so stupid!

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my heart beat; Erasers could hear our hearts race when we were scared. I sat up quietly, trying not to tip them off that I was awake. A pile of clothes were on the end of the bed. Why would they do that? Did they want me to look nice before they killed me? Well, I am not going to give them that satisfactory! But I did grab the clothes; who knew when I would come across more?

"Seth, take a break. She isn't going to wake up any faster if you keep pacing outside the door. Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on her and you'll be the first to know when she wakes up." the deep voice said. The floor creaked as they walked away. Seth had been pacing outside the door? Why would he do that? This has to be the weirdest group of Erasers I have _ever_ seen!

Silently as I could, I got out of the bed and tiptoed to the door. There was a lock on thee door and I slid the bolt. Muffled voices that I heard from somewhere else in the house went silent. Damn! I hated that Erasers had a wolf's hearing! Knowing that they could hear me and knew that I was up, I darted through another door. It led to a bathroom. There was a window! Faint sunlight came in through it. I climbed onto the sink to reach it. My reflection wasn't a pretty sight. I was covered in dirt, a small cut was on my temple, leaves were in my hair. My blonde hair was so dirty it looked like a dirty blonde or a light brown. It was so tangled it wasn't funny. My pale blue eyes were wide with fear.

Footsteps raced towards my room. "Harmony? You up?" Seth called out softy. I didn't answer, focusing on the task at hand; opening the window. I unlocked it and struggled to open it. I hear the door rattle. "Harmony? Why did you lock the door. I'm not going to hurt you." Seth said.

"Yeah right!" I yelled back, pausing at what I was doing. "Mangy mutts," I added under my breath. Silence met my remark. I went back to struggling with the window. The lock on the bedroom door broke open just when I managed to slid open the window. A man that looked like a older, more serious Seth ran into the room. Seth was right behind him. They looked surprised when I wasn't in the room. I didn't stick around to find out what he was going to do to me. I crawled out the window and onto the roof. "Harmony!" Seth yelled at me, trying to push his way out the window as well, but he was too big to fit through the small window. I ran along the roof and jumped into a close tree. From there, I prepared to leap to the sky. My wings unfurled slightly. I didn't want to hurt them on the branches.

I don't know why I did, I looked back down at the ground. I could see Seth and a bunch of guys that looked like him on the ground, staring up at me with open mouths. There was two girls there as well. One had a scowl on her face, but was still beautiful. The other one had scars running down on side her face. There was no such thing as a female Eraser, so why were they here? Was it possible, just maybe, they weren't Erasers?

I didn't get long to ponder it. Something glinted in the sunlight and was shooting straight towards me. _What the-? _I had to think before I was attacked. Gunshots echoed in the quite air and I screamed, falling from the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess what they are? Review! I'll try to update sometime next week (I have Band Camp all this week).<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8. I decieded it would be from dear Willow's POV... Please tell me what you think! **

**Of course, I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride, just my own characters that I made up and the plot. And on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Willow's POV**

I didn't stay asleep for long- at least, I didn't think so. I woke up to find myself in a bed. It took me a moment to remember where I was and why. I looked around. The walls were painted a pretty light pink and white, the bedspread and curtains were white while the furniture was black. Dark pink and sliver butterflies and flowers were painted on the walls. This was the room I always dreamed about having. On the foot of the bed was a pile of clothes. A black shirt with pink and white flowers and dark jeans. The shirt and jacket already had slits cut into the back for my wings. The clothes fit me perfectly. I shoved my feet back into my dirty, old shoes. I found a brush on the dresser and I attacked the mess that was my hair. My shoulder-length brown hair that had reddish tints in it looked like a bird had made a nest in it. My hazel eyes looked tired.

I gave up after a while. It would take forever and I would rather cut it off. Something caught my eye. A pink and sliver bracelet was sitting on the dresser on top of a folded piece of paper. I put the bracelet on and picked up the paper and opened it.

_Come down when ever you feel like it. Don't worry, you're safe here. __I promise, no one will find out about you. Hope to meet you soon! I also hope that you like your outfit. _

_-Alice_

_Who was Alice? _I wondered. I shrugged it off. She must be the lady that I saw. I walked over to the door and opened it. It opened easily under my hands.

_Where is Flynn? _I wondered. I walked down the hall and down a staircase. An old, wooden cross that looked like it should belong in a museum made me wonder about the people living here.

The woman I had saw yesterday- Alice?- was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. Without thinking about it, I pulled my wings tighter against my back. "Where's Flynn?" I asked, not taking my eyes off her.

"Is Flynn the boy you were with when we found you Sweetie?" She asked. Her voice was kind as her face and she had a voice that sounded like it belonged to a caring mother.

"Yes. Where is he? Is he okay? Did anyone come looking for us?" The questions tripped over each other on their way out of my mouth.

"Shhh… It's okay. No one except my family knows that you're here and no one has come asking. Flynn is fine; he's sleeping in the other room. My husband is a doctor and he fixed him up just fine. Are you hungry Sweetie?" The woman asked, answering all my questions. She offered me her hand. Just then, my stomach growled loudly. When was the last time I ate a real meal? Oh right, never. I glanced between her hand and her face a few times before taking her hand and following her into a huge kitchen.

"Who are you? Where are we?" I asked. I didn't know if she was Alice or not and I didn't want the chance that she wasn't.

"I'm Esme. We're near Forks, Washington. What's your name Sweetie?" Esme asked, smiling at me. She lifted me onto a counter.

"Willow," I answered.

"Well Willow, what do you want to eat?" Esme asked, walking towards a refrigerator.

"Anything!" My eyes went wide at the sight of all the food that was there. I have never seen so much food in one place before! Esme laughed and started to make pancakes. "Where are your parents Willow? They must be worried about you and Flynn." Esme asked, looking concerned.

I looked down at my lap and fettled with the zipper on my jacket. "Willow?" Esme asked again.

"Do you have a big family? Who was the man with you? Your husband?" I asked instead. Esme seemed to get the idea that I didn't want to talk about it. "The man was my husband, Carlisle. And I have three sons and three daughters. They're all adopted and around the age of 17." When Esme turned her back to me for a moment to get something out of a cabinet, I reached over and quickly grabbed a pancake and practically swallowed it whole.

"Chew your food before you swallow Willow, I don't want you to choke." Esme said, not turning around.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I have eyes in the back of my head." Esme laughed.

"Really?" My eyes were wide. Could someone have working eyes in the back of their head? I once saw an experiment that had eyes in the back of their head… it wasn't pretty, their eyes didn't work and they died quickly.

Esme picked me up from the counter and put me down in a chair at the table. I knew that I should be bothered about how much me picked me up and how easily, but I couldn't bring myself to care. For once, I felt like I had a mom and I relished the feeling. Esme put a big plate of food in front of me. Before I could take a bite, someone came into the house.

"Hey Esme! I was wondering if-" A voice asked but stopped short when the person walked into the kitchen and saw me. "Hey! You're up!" He had a big simile on his face. I froze at the sight of him! He was HUGE! How could anyone be that big normally? He _must_ have some bear DNA in him somewhere. He saw me freeze. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Emmet. What's your name?" He asked, still smiling.

I stared at him for a moment. I looked to Esme and she smiled in reassurance. "Willow. I'm Willow." I said in a quite voice. I smiled tentatively at him. He lumbered over and hugged me. I tensed when he put his arms around me. He quickly let his arms drop. "Sorry Willow. I didn't mean to scare you." He sat in the seat next to mine.

I stared at him. "Why?"

"Why what?" Emmet looked at me like I was talking in a different language.

"Why did you hug me?"

"You looked like you needed a hug. Why do you ask?"

It took a moment for me to answer. "No one outside of Flynn and Harmony has ever hugged me before." I whispered.

* * *

><p>Here is a sneek peek at the next chapter...<p>

_I did some fancy flying to dodge some bullets. Those things seemed to never get tired and I on the other hand was loosing steam quickly. Nothing seemed to be working. How was I going to beat them? If only they had an off switch..._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know its short. (I have been trying to keep these wonderful notes from me short. Who wants to hear me ramble? Anyways, I have had a lot going on and I have been working on this in my spare time. I even have the next chapter all written. Hopefully, I can post it tomorrow... :D Thanks for reading! Remember to REVIEW! Reviews make we write faster, and when I write faster, you get more uploads. can't you see its a win-win situation?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow. We're already at chapter 9! One more until 10! :D Sorry that its kinda short. (It was longer on paper) Thanks to two awesome people who review! :D the world is ours (I think I got that right...) review like, FIVE times! Thanks so much! Now that is done with, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Harmony's POV**

Bullet shots echoed through the air. I intangibly ducked and the bullets hit the branch that was behind where my head used to be. "Hey! Watch it with that thing! Somebody could et hurt!" I yelled at the thing. It was close enough for me to tell it wasn't some kind of fly Eraser or like that. It was clear that they were a killing machine… machine… Robot! They were some kind of killing robot!

The robot took aim at me again with it's gun and I tumbled out the tree just in time; the bullets missing me by a hair. I flipped in the air and landed on my feet, but unfortunally, I landed on my feet with one foot in a hole. The crack of my ankle was almost as loud as the gunshots. That's when I heard the growls rip through the air. Looking around, my heart almost stopped.

I was surrounded by several huge-as-a-horse (no kidding!) wolves! Since Erasers have been trying to kill me my entire life and they have wolf DNA in them, I have the right to say that I am not fond of wolves. At all. The only thing I like about them is their loyalty to their pack. Kinda like my flock. The closest one to me was a sandy color. I didn't even know wolves could be that color. The wolf had brown eyes… kinda like Seth's… His ears were pinned back and his teeth were bared. But not at me, it was growling at the robot. He crouched over me protectively.

The robot or whatever it was seemed to enjoy my pain and took it's time killing me. I refuse to be killed on the ground. If I had to die today, I would die fighting, not cowering on the ground. To much to my and the wolf's surprise, I reached up and grabbed a handful of sandy fur. I painfully pulled myself to my feet. The wolf whimpered and whined. I hoped that I wasn't hurting him. Tears were sliding down my face. The wolf licked at them. I shoved his face away, saying, "That's gross! Keep your tongue in your mouth!" The wolf whined again and nosed me and then looked back at thee ground. The wolf wanted me to sit back down on the ground. "Why in the hell would I do that? I am not dying sitting on the ground." I snapped. The wolf growled again. "Fat chance." With those words, I spread my wings, pushed off the ground with my one good foot and leapt as far into the air as possible. I flapped my wings frantically. I managed to get off the ground and into the sky. While the wolf and I were talking- I _must_ be loosing my mind!- the robot decided to invite his friends to this little lets-kill-Harmony Party. There were now five robots.

I shot at nearest one, dodging bullets and punched it on the head. I think my hand got hurt worse than it did. It didn't even look fazed. I growled and wrestled the gun out of its hands with great difficultly. I got some cracked ribs, a slip lip and a bruise that I could feel already forming on my cheek. I quickly shot the thing down.

I did some fancy flying t dodge more bullets. These things seemed never to tire and I on the other hand was looking steam quickly. Nothing seemed to be working. How was I going to beat them? I wished that they had an off switch…. I flew up high to try to confuse them and attack from above. It didn't work. I dove down to the ground then pulled up quickly, barely missing the ground. One robot smashed into the ground. I laughed. One to dead and three to go.

Something hurled from much higher up than us and attacked a robot. With the help the mysterious being, I destroyed the rest of the robots. As the person destroyed the last robot, it yelled, "And stay away from my sister!" My blood turned to ice and I forgot to move my wings, dropping several feet. A wolf howled in pain, snapping me out of my shock.

It couldn't be… I was seeing things. There was no way my sister could be here. "Can't you stay out trouble Harmony? I don't want to keeping have to save your butt." she laughed.

"M…Melody…? I…Is that really you?" I sputtered.

"Of course silly! Who else would it be? The tooth fairy?" I stared the girl hovering in front of me. She looked exactly like me, except for the wings. While mine were all white, hers were black. "MELODY!" I screamed, launching myself at her. I couldn't believe that my twin sister was here! Its been so long since I last saw her. We laughed together, matching tears in our eyes.

Suddenly a wolf howl sounded out in warning. We broke apart to see one last robot that we hadn't seen before flying towards us, gun firing several times. "No!" I screamed. I spread my wings in front of Melody- who pushed herself in front of me- and my wings took the bullets that would've taken my sister's life. The world started to fade to black. "Harmony!" Melody screamed as I felt my wings crumple and I feel down to the earth. Before everything went black for good, I heard wolves howling. One above all.

* * *

><p>Here is a sneek peek at the next chapter...<p>

_I didn't like having her up there, fighting. I wanted her on the ground, with me protecting her. She was MY imprint! Didn't she understand how much I loved her? All the others were laughing at me. 'Shut up!' I snarled at them. Harmony was hugging her sister when I saw another robot thing shot out of nowhere and start shooting at them. I let out a warning howl. They turned to see it, but it was too late to do anything. Melody pushed herself in front of my Harmony only to have Harmony's wings fold in front of her, like a coccoon. Bullets hit my precious angel. Her wings went limp and she started to fall to the ground. Everyone howled, but I was the loudest, the one voice with the most pain in it. I wasn't going to let my Harmony die! I would do anything to save her. Anything._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like what I wrote and what I have planned. I was debating to have it only in Harmony and Willow's POVs, but Seth should get his chapter of fame. ;) REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**oh! just so you know, I plan on updating Home is Where the Heart is as well as Out of the Frying Pan and into the Closet. (don't worry if you haven't read them.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, here is a real quick ch. Hope you like it! Now that I've finished this chapter, I know where to go with the story... I think. Any ideas will greatly appreacated (is that how you spell it?)**

**I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Duh. Remember, Review! It makes my day! :D**

**Silentmusic226**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Seth's POV**

I didn't like having her up there, fighting. I wanted her on the ground, with me protecting her. She was MY imprint! Didn't she understand how much I loved her? All the others were laughing at me. _Shut up! _I snarled at them. Harmony was hugging her sister when I saw another robot thing shot out of nowhere and start shooting at them. I let out a warning howl. They turned to see it, but it was too late to do anything. Melody pushed herself in front of my Harmony only to have Harmony's wings fold in front of her, like a cocoon. Bullets hit my precious angel. Her wings went limp and she started to fall to the ground. Everyone howled, but I was the loudest, the one voice with the most pain in it. I wasn't going to let my Harmony die! I would do anything to save her. Anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Willow's POV<strong>

I think Esme was surprised at how much a "little girl" like me could eat so much. I haven't eaten a meal where I was entirely full in…. I don't know when, but in a long time. As I was eating, I could feel my speed slowing and that I was getting fuller. Too bad that all this food would be digested in a matter of hours and I would be hungry again too soon. Flynn had come down stairs when I was starting my 6th plate. Emment was joking on how much I could eat. He was asking where it all went. Flynn didn't say anything as Esme fixed him a plate as well. Flynn sat in a chair next to me, hands in lap, eyes flickering between me and the plate. "Its really good Flynn. And don't worry, its safe. I watched her make it." I murmured quietly. Esme seemed to hear me and she glanced at us, worry and sadness on her face. Then I went back to inhaling food; it was sooo good and who knew when we would get food again? Flynn nodded his head slightly, then attacked his food. Esme and Emment gasped slightly at the sight of his shark-like teeth. I tensed slightly, but kept eating. They didn't say anything. I let my eyes wander around the room, memorizing possible exits.

As if sensing my panic, Flynn grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled on it slightly. "Don't Willow. Its safe here." He said, letting go of my hair and went back to his food. He finished his plate and stared at it mournfully. I dumped what was left on my plate onto his. Flynn smiled largely at me, showing me his "pearly whites" and began to finish off my food. I smiled back and rubbed his head, messing it up slightly. My stomach growled again.

"How can you be still hungry Willow? I know that normal hum- Ah, I mean, I have never seen anyone eat this much." Emmett laughed. I tilted my head at his correction.

"What were your going to say Emmett? You aren't human, are you?" I blurted out. It would make sense. I wanted to know what was going on. Esme and Emmett glanced at each other. Just then, other people came into the room. There was the man I first saw with Esme and a small girl with short, black hair. She reminded me of a pixie. Who are they? They aren't human, not Whitecoats, or Erasers. Why do they have yellow eyes and skin so pale? Where is Harmony? She would know what to do.

The man with kind eyes crouched in front of my chair. "How are you feeling Willow? I'm Carlisle. Esme is my wife and Emmett is one of my adopted sons." He asked kindly. I shrugged my shoulders, suddenly shy all of the sudden. Maybe it was because he was a doctor. Or maybe it was because they all were vampires.

I blinked. They were vampires? But how? I hated it when my power sprang things like this on me. I didn't care if they were vampires- that is, unless they attacked us. So what if they drank blood? I had wings and Flynn had… well, never mind. They were only trying to survive. After all, I have seen worse things, much worse. But in the back of my head, I was worried about our safety, even with what Flynn said about it being safe. He hasn't been wrong yet. What would Harmony say when she got back? Then I was hit again by my power. Vegetarian vampires. Was that even possible? I guess it was.

"Flynn, are you sure?" I asked, my eyes never leaving Carlisle's. When I looked over at Flynn, he glared at me, and said with his eyes, '_yes, its safe._'

I needed a hug. Everything that had happened recently hit me like a ton of bricks. Harmony was usually gave me a hug when I really needed one. Flynn wasn't the one to give hugs. I don't know why, but I turned around and wrapped my arms Esme. Her arms wrapped around me and hugged me back. She patted my back soothingly. I was right; her hug was what I needed. I didn't let go of Esme when I turned around to say to Carlisle, "My wings are sore. And how can you be a doctor when you're a vampire?" I asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**I was being bothered by Harmony, Melody, Flynn and Willow to update so I did.. (not really) I hope you like it! I combined two chapters to make it longer and hopefully you will apreachate it. I still need to type chpater 12, but I will do that later... Remember, review!**

**One more thing before the story: I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride. If I did, would I be making a Fanfiction about it... yeah, but thats beside the point. The point is that I only own the characters I created along with the plot. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Melody's POV**

_Previously in Wings of Freedom:_

_Suddenly a wolf howl sounded out in warning. We broke apart to see one last robot that we hadn't seen before flying towards us, gun firing several times. "No!" I screamed. I spread my wings in front of Melody- who pushed herself in front of me- and my wings took the bullets that would've taken my sister's life. The world started to fade to black. "Harmony!" Melody screamed as I felt my wings crumple and I feel down to the earth. Before everything went black for good, I heard wolves howling. One above all._

I caught Harmony just before she hit the ground. The muscles in my wings and arms screamed in pain. I landed as gently as I could. My arms and clothes were covered in blood. I was sobbing at this point. The wounds were bad, really bad. Harmony's power to heal would help, but not very much. What could I do? There was no one that could heal her! There was only one place and we all had vowed never to go near that place again.

"Harmony!" A voice called out. I turned to see a guy running towards us. He was cute, but not my type. He fell to his knees next to us, crying.

"Oh Harmony, why did you have to do something heroic and get yourself killed?" I whispered, crying my own tears.

"What? She can't be dying! She can't leave me!" The guy yelled. "There must be _something _we can do!"

"No! There isn't! Its not like we can take her to a hospital! There is only one place in the world that could help her and I won't take her there!" I yelled back.

"Why not?" A different voice interrupted, yelling. I turned to see the hottest guy I've ever seen, glaring at me. When he saw my face, he stopping glaring and just started at me. I was too mad to care. I jumped to my feet and stomped over to him. "Because… both.. Of…us…Vowed…never…to…go….back!…And…that…we…would…rather…

Die!" I screamed at him, pushing him between words. He finally fell to the ground. He looked shocked at what I said to him or that the fact I pushed him to the ground. I whipped my eyes, turned and went back to my sister. I stopped short a few feet away from my sister. The guy was sobbing, cradling my sister's head in his lap. He was softly stroking her hair. I didn't understand what was going on or who he was, but I _did_ know one thing for sure; that he loved her very much. That he _truly_ loved her.

I felt someone get closer to me. "Why did you vowed to never go back? Would you really have you sister die?" I knew it was the hot guy I yelled at who spoke quietly in my ear. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his hands reaching out to me. What I did next was completely instinct and old habit. I jerked away and I swung around, bringing my foot up into a roundhouse kick. My foot hit him squarely in the chest. I could see most of the air in his lungs leave. He took a couple of steps back, holding his chest in pain, but didn't fall. I was crouched slightly, ready for him to make another move towards me. Suddenly I felt a stab in my heart from hurting him. _What the he-?_

"What's your name?" The words came out of my mouth quickly before I could stop them.

"Paul." He said, smiling a cocky smile. I turned to look at Harmony and the guy again. I looked at Paul. "Paul, if Willow and Flynn come here looking for us, don't tell them where we went. Don't tell them what happened. They don't need to know. They were separated from Harmony when the Erasers attacked them. They're west of here, with the Cullens. And most of all, remember Institute for Higher Living, complexes in New York and in Death Valley. If we don't get back in 3-4 weeks, that's where we'll more than likely be, if they didn't already kill us." I said quickly. Then I did something I'd probably regreat later. I kissed him. Don't ask why. The thought of never seeing him again was so painful that I pushed it out of my mind. The kiss somewhat reassured my heart that we would be back. It also made up for me pushing and kicking him.

I ran over to my sister before Paul could do anything. I gently took her from the guy. "Where are you taking her?" He demanded.

"I'm probably doing something extremely stupid and I'm taking her to someone who will hopefully be able to save her." I answered before unfurling my wings and shot into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Willow's POV<strong>

_What happened last in Willow's POV:_

_I didn't let go of Esme when I turned around to say to Carlisle, "My wings are sore. And how can you be a doctor when you're a vampire?" I asked._

I have no clue why those words were blurted out of my mouth. Yes, I was curious, but who knows, maybe I said something extremely rude? "How did you know that?" Carlisle asked after a moment, shock on his face.

"I just do. Its hard to explain. I just know things." I suddenly got shy and I looked down at the floor. I felt a hand stoke my hair softly as a butterfly. I peeked up at Esme. She smiled. "Its okay sweetie. You don't have to explain. I understand if you wish to leave." She looked down as she spoke. I looked at her in shock. "Why on earth would we do that? We're safe here. And Harmony may come here looking for us. Speaking of that, Flynn, where do you think Harmony is?" I asked, directing my question to my brother. Flynn shrugged, not sure either. "Should we go looking for her? What if the pack found her?"

"Hold on Willow. Start from the beginning. Who is Harmony. That is, if you want to tell us." Carlisle asked.

"Harmony is our sister. She protects us from the School. She saved our lives when she helped me escape when the School in New York when they caught me again after… I think her name was Max freed all of us."

"What do you mean, _freed _you Sweetie?" Esme asked, shock and horror on her face. "Please don't tell me you were trapped somewhere!"

"Being trapped would've been nice." I muttered darkly. Then I shuttered as the memories hit. Flynn shuttered as well.

"What are you talking about? Where did you come from? Why do you have wings?" Emmet broke in. Esme shot him a glare.

"She doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to. Don't worry Willow, we won't push you if you don't want to talk about it." Esme said in a smoothing voice, hugging me close.

I wiggled around, letting her know that I wanted down. I knew that they were all dying to know about us, but were they strong enough for it? Especially Esme, who already sub-consciously made herself our mom? I walked over to Flynn. "Do you feel good enough to go outside and look around to see if you can find any signs of Erasers? Or of Harmony?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Emmett's mouth open, but Carlisle nudged him with his elbow and Emmet closed him mouth.

Flynn took the last pancake on his plate, nodded, and trotted out the door, shoving the entire pancake in his mouth as he went. I watched him walk away. "I sent him away because I don't want him remembering. He doesn't need that. He's only four!" I whispered.

"How old are you again?" Carlisle asked, eyebrows furrowed.

'Ahhh… Physically…6. Mentally, around 12 or so. They did something to me and I've been this way ever since. Of course, I acted like nothing had happened; they didn't need that information and ego boast." I said, walking to the stairs. I climbed a few and sat on a stair. They followed me and sat around and below me. I would rather none of you ask me questions because its really hard to talk about some parts." I whispered. They nodded their agreement. "Alright. Here goes nothing," I whispered, starting my story.

"We were born, or rather made, in New York. Harmony and Melody- Harmony's twin sister- were the first who survived longer than a fortnight. From what I've heard, they tried several time to duplicate their work, but they were unsuccessful. Then me and Flynn came along. Of course, they did something to Flynn. I think he's the result of someone on their last straw or something. They figured, birds worked, why not bats?

"You see, Harmony, Melody and I have 98% human DNA and 2% bird DNA. And because of that 2%, we have wings, hawk eyesight and hearing, and we happen to be stronger and faster than the average man. Poor Flynn is 94% human, 2% bat, 2% lizard, and 2% shark. We have no idea what they had in mind when they were creating him. At first, Flynn only had bat wings. Then he disappeared and he came back with a bleeding mouth because all this teeth had fallen out and new shark teeth were coming in and they were cutting his gums. He disappeared again and he had his claws and tail.

"There was a lot of us down there. When I say down there, I'm talking about where we were caged. The complex was under New York. I only learned that when we escaped with the help of Max and her flock.

"Before, we lived in dog cages. We were given very little food and water. They continued to experiment and torture us. That's why and how I know things. I know secrets and hidden things. I knew that they planned on experimenting on Harmony and Melody because they're twins. But before they could do anything, an another flock appeared and they freed all of us. Harmony and Melody found Flynn and me and we stuck together. We didn't get very far before they sent the Erasers after us. Erasers are the only other successful… creation I guess. While we're birds… and Flynn is…. well you know, Erasers are a mix of human and wolf DNA.

"Anyways, they caught me and took me back to the complex. I literarily cried when I couldn't see the sky and I threw a tantrum when they tried to put me back into a cage. They obviously won, but was a close call. The flock came back for me, when I was sure that they would leave me. I won't go into a lot of details, but they freed me, but Melody sacrificed herself in the process for everyone to escape. Harmony was a mess afterwards. I managed to find a home in a different state. We stayed there until the Erasers found us and we were on the run again.

"Nick is the leader of the pack of Erasers that mainly track and chase us. You'll have to ask Harmony about him; its not something I can tell you… I think that's everything." I finished. I finally looked up from my feet. All their mouths were open. Esme looked like she could start crying any minute. I blushed and looked down. What were they thinking? Would they treat me any different? Esme suddenly grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug. "I'll _never_ let anything like that _ever_ happen to you or Flynn again. Even Harmony." Everyone else came closer and I was engulfed in a group hug. I squirmed, feeling clastphobic. I was also running out of air. They backed off, but Esme kept her grip on me.

"Where's Flynn? He should be back by now." I wondered. Esme out me down and I walked to the door and opened it. I walked until I got to the river, scanning the forest for my brother. Nothing. Panic was slowly setting in again. I already lot Melody, I couldn't lose my baby brother too! "Flynn!" I screamed, darting across the river and deeper into the forest. I heard the Cullens following me. "Flynn! Where are you?" I screamed.

Then I heard something. It was really faint. I stopped dead in my tracks. I focused on the sound. When I recognized the sound as Flynn shouting my name, I ran as fast as I could towards it. Had the Erasers found him?

Flynn saw me and ran towards me, tail flicking back and forth, orange eyes bright. "Guess who I found!" He crowed proudly.

"Flynn! Don't scare me like that! Who did you find?" I asked, relieved. His only answer was to point up at the sky. With my good eyesight, I saw he was talking about instantly. I let out a scream and shot into the air. Black feathers glinted in the sun, then the person dove towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess who the person Willow is flying to? Who is the person Melody taking Harmony to? Questions and more questions. Sorry, I love writing cliffys, I just can't stop myself. Hope you liked it. PM me if you have any quesions. Keep in mind that different events between Harmony and Willow happened on different days. I will try to explain it a little better in the next chapter (that is, when ever I get around to typing it). Remember, if you want me to post the next chapter, I need you guys to tell me what you think, and that means you need to review!<strong>

**Silentmusic226**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please don't hurt me! I am finally typing this! Ya! :D Now I can work on the next chapter! I know this is short, but it gets everything together on the same page. Hope you like it and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight ect ect I don't own Maximum Ride ect ect. You all know the drill by now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wings of Freedom<strong>

**Chapter 12**

**Willow's POV**

I _must _be dreaming! How else was it possible that _Melody_ could be here? I thought the Erasers had killed her! "Melody!" I screamed. I slammed into her and we tumbled through the air.

Melody unfurled her black wings and we stopped falling. I don't know when I had started crying. Melody gently floated us down to the ground. "How did you escape? How did you find us?" I asked my death grip on her not loosing a bit.

Melody hugged me back. Flynn ran over and attached himself to Melody's legs. Melody fell down to the ground and we climbed into her lap. Her wings slightly unfurled and curled around us like a blanket. "Don't worry about it. The only thing that matters is that we're together now. Where's Harmony? I'm having trouble locating her." Melody said, rubbing Flynn back.

"I don't know. We were split up when Nick and his pack of Erasers attacked us. We separated and planned on meeting back here. We went northeast, while I think Harmony went west. Can you find her?" I answered. There was finally a chance for our family to be together again! I got up from Melody and tugged her to her feet. I led her over to the Cullens who were standing a little bit away.

"Esme! This is my sister, Melody. Melody, this is Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice Cullen. They're vampires, but it's okay. Its safe here and they won't hurt us." I said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you. And I figured that you were vampires. I had run into a few others before." Melody said.

"Do you know who?" Carlisle asked, shaking my sister's hand.

"It doesn't really matter. Now, I'm going to go find Harmony. You two stay here. I have a bad feeling. Willow, Flynn, I want you to stay with the Cullens. Listen to them like you would with Harmony and me. They'll protect you. If something comes up and we can't get back to you soon, sty with them until we come back for you. Make sure no one finds out what you are. Understand?" Melody ordered, crouching down to our level.

"You think that you won't make it back, don't you. Why? Because of the M-Geeks?" I whispered.

"Yes. A bunch of them ended up following me when I flew away. I don't want you two anywhere near them. And if you follow me, I'll know." Melody threatened.

Esme spoke then. "We will take care and protect them as if they were apart of the family. I myself already see them as my own children."

Melody stood up. "Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't worry about it; it is our pleasure. Just come back safe." Carlisle said, smiling. Melody hugged us tightly. "I love you guys more than anything in the world. Stay safe. And we will come back." Melody promised before she backed up and leaped into the air. She flew away, tears in my eyes, unable to shake the feeling of dread.

* * *

><p><strong>In case if it was hard to understand the time layout, here's what happened in the past 4 chapters or so.<strong>

**1. Willow knows the Cullens are vampires**

**2. Seth finds Harmony**

**3. Melody comes and finds Willow and Flynn**

**4. Melody leaves in search for Harmony**

**5. M-Geeks attack Harmony and Melody appears there**

**6. Harmony gets shot**

**7. Melody leaves to take Harmony back to the School to be hopefully healed.**

**I hope that clears everything up. Sorry if was confsing. Please tell me if I need to make anything clearier. And also to know what you think.**

**Silentmusic226**

**FYI, I plan on ending this soon and making a sequal. Also I am thinking about changing the title of the story. What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ITS THE LAST CHAPTER! I can't believe that we're actually here! Thanks for reading and everything you all have done for me! You, the readers sitting at home reading this on their computer, are completely AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Silentmuisc226: We should do something amazing for this disclaimer, since it's the last one for Wings of Freedom.**

**Melody: How about you let my sister live!**

**Silentmusic226: Hmmmm I'll think on that one.**

**Melody: WHAT! How could you kill one of the main characters? What will Seth say?**

**Seth: What would I say about what?**

**Silentmusic226: About me killing your imprint.**

**Seth: What! NO! You can't! **

**Silentmusic226: *quickly cuts off Seth* I don't own Twilight OR Maximum Ride. I only own my character ect ect. You all know the drill by now. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wings of Freedom<strong>

**Chapter 13**

**Melody's POV**

I don't think I have ever flown this fast before. My sister's life depended on me getting there as fast as possible. Hopefully, he would be willing to help us. Before I knew it, I was almost to Death Valley. My wings have never hurt so much. In fact, my entire back, shoulders, neck, and arms were killing me. I don't think I'd be able to fly tomorrow or anytime soon. I panicked. But that was a price I was willing to pay if Harmony would be okay.

I was dropping altitude. I floated my way along, using the hot thermals coming off the rocks below me to keep me in the sky. Then I saw it. My breaths started gasping in fear and exhaustion. But mainly fear. The School. I could see the houses that the Whitecoats lived in when they weren't at the School. I flew towards those. The house I was heading towards was a little off to itself. I hoped that they were in and didn't have company otherwise we would be screwed.

I landed several feet away, hidden from view by a pile of large rocks. I paused for a moment to see if we had been seen. The lights weren't on in the house. Harmony moaned. I looked down at her in panic. "W-where..?" She tired to get out. "Shhh… Don't try to talk. We're in California. I'm taking you to someone that I met who will hopefully patch you up. Hopefully, he's still a friend." I muttered the last part too quietly for her to hear. I brushed Harmony's sweaty hair from where it had fallen in her face. I looked back up at the house, worry etched in my face. I watched a car drive down the street and pull into the driveway. A couple got out of the car. They walked to the front door, holding hands. I quickly looked around before picking up a small pebble and chucking at them. It broke a flowerpot, the dead flower falling to the ground among the dirt and broken pottery. They stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the broken pot. I threw another pebble. I was aiming for the door, but I missed slightly, hitting the man in the head instead. Oops.

They turned around, the man rubbing his head where I had hit him. I tossed one last pebble. This time, I hit the door. They saw me as I stood up to throw the rock. I gently picked up Harmony and jogged towards them. Their faces first had shock, then happiness, but then shock and something close to panic as they saw Harmony laying limp in my arms. "Please… please help her." I gasped. They didn't waste a moment by herding us into the house. The man led us to the kitchen. The man darted out of the room in search of something while the woman closed all the curtains tightly.

"Where is she hurt? And by what and when?" The man asked curtly, kneeling down next to where I had set my sister down.

"A gun. M-Geeks attacked and Harmony used her wings to take the bullets that would've hit me. Her wings are the only place I can see that she's hurt. This all happened yesterday- I think. I flew here as fast as I could without stopping. I tried to keep pressure on her wounds to try to stop the bleeding. But there was so much blood. Will you be able to help her Jack?" I asked, tears in my eyes again.

Jack and his wife, Stephanie, nodded their heads. "Melody, why don't you take a shower? I don't think you want to see this." Jack said, not giving me an option about disobeying. Stephanie helped me up and led me upstairs to their spare bedroom. She pulled out some clothes for me while I got into the shower. I stayed in there so long I almost fell asleep.

When I got out, I put on the Stephanie had laid out for me. It was black yoga pants and a white shirt. The shirt had slits in the back for my wings. I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. I crawled on top of the bed to rest a moment, only to fall asleep curled up in a ball at the end of the bed.

When I woke up, I screamed. This was all a nightmare. It had to be. But the pounding in my head told me otherwise. How could I have slept so deeply? I was sure I would have woken up at the first sound of unrest. "Melody?" I heard Harmony call out weakly. I looked around panicked until I saw her in the cage next to mine. _What had happed to Jack and Stephanie? _I wondered as I studied my sister. She seemed better, considering that she had been shot only days ago.

"How? What? Harmony!" I started crying.

"Shhhh… They attacked us a little bit after I woke up. I should be fine, but I feel like crap." I could tell that Harmony was leaving something out.

"What aren't you telling me?" I demanded. This is when Harmony started crying. "They killed them," She whispered. My heart sank, not believing what she was saying. "They killed Jack and Stephanie."

**I'm sorry that I had to end it there, but I love writing cliffhangers, as you all have already found out. Grrrrr my hands are so cold and stiff that I keep spelling words wrong and its making me mad. ****THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUAL****! I am working on the first chapter as I speak- type, whatever. I should have it up soon hopefully, but finals are coming up and I have to study like crazy for them. The next book will be called Feathers Fallen for Love. Tell me what you think of what I wrote, what will happen and what you think of the title for the next book. The next book shouldn't be as long as this one (at least I don't think so. I'll let you know when my imagination and Harmony and Melody let me know)**

**Thanks for all the support and everything.**

**Silentmusic226**


	14. Feathers Fallen For Love

**Okay, this isn't a chapter, sorry. I just wanted to let you all know that I posted the prolouge for the sequel, Feathers Fallen For Love. Sorry this is kinda late. I haven't worked on it for a while...I've been busy and trying to finish one (or possibly two) of my other stories. That, and I don't really know where to go with it... I hope you guys check out Feathers Fallen For Love and tell me what you think!**

**Hope to hear from you all soon! :)**

**Silentmusic226**


End file.
